Royal Tail
by Cryptster
Summary: A story of a Princess who later on grew a tail and a horn, and who would rather go and see the world rather then stay in her castle. Will she ever find her place in Gaia? Well Dagger ever let her daughter out? Read and Find out!
1. Her Tail, ahem Tale Begins

**Royal Tail**

**Author's Note: **Lets get to the point shall we? Well the story is about the world of Gaia after Final Fantasy IX. Zidane and Garnet got together and are now married, and of course Garnet is now Queen. They also have a daughter together, which brings us to our story. Well what about everyone else? Well read and find out…enjoy!

**BTW:**  For those who haven't finished the game, there might be some flashbacks where there might be spoilers so beware of that and don't get pissed at me…oh yea, something that all fanfictions must have…I do not own Final Fantasy IX, Square does. I just own all of my characters, but everything else goes to Square Co. 

**Royal Tail, Chapter I: Her Tail, *ahem* Tale Begins **

*****************************************************************************************

            The sun beamed through the horizon of Alexandria. It's light shinnied through the window of the room. The now 32 year old, handsome blonde man awoken from the bedroom and looked over to his beautiful wife. She slow opened her deep brown eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning my Queen." He greeted and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hm, good morning Garnet." She smiled at him again and kissed him back. He smiled and started to tickle her. She giggled. "Haha, Zidane please stop!" She laughed. "As you wish my Queen." He said and stopped. He then sung himself out of the huge bed and stood against the warmth of the first sun. Garnet smiled softly and her husband and walked up gracefully and hugged him from behind. He smiled. "It's been a while huh?" Zidane asked. Garnet softly nodded against his back.  He turned around and kissed her softly on the forehead, then embraced her in his arms. "I love you Garnet." He said. "I love you too Zidane." Garnet replied.  "_We've been together for 16 years…much has happened…"_ Zidane thought as he looked out into the morning light. "_I was a thief, stealing and living off on the streets, performing with my brothers, and just because of one simple mission from good ol' Beku, I met her. Was it by faith that I met her?" _ He smiled softly as he ran his hand through her hair. _"We fought together, side by side. We discovered life together, we found love…in each other."_ He smiled again and embracing her closer to him. Garnet studied his face. "Hey, what's that smirk?" She asked. Zidane grinned even more. "Nothing…" He said and smiled even more. Garnet just gave a small giggle. "So you have the day off Garnet, what shall we do?" He asked. "Hm…I think we better go visit our daughter…I miss her dearly, she's been spending so much time into her studies." Garnet said. Zidane nodded in agreement. "I think she'll like that, and I kinda own her a sword fight…." Zidane said softly rubbing his head. "Hm, what did you said honey?" She asked. "Oh nothing, well, what are we waiting for? Come on! Get ready!!! A queen shouldn't be going out in her night gown." He smirked. "Ha, and a King should be going out shirtless?" She joked. "Well…" Zidane trailed off. "Oh, don't be a fool!!" she joked.  Zidane was about to pick her up and spin her around, until they heard a few crash and bangs. "Hey!! Princess!!!! Come back!!" A voice was heard from outside the door. Zidane looked back at Garnet and sighed. Garnet gave him a light smile. "Guess she's up…" she said.

Meanwhile down in the halls of the Alexandria Castle…

            The burette hair girl, with blonde streaks in her hair ran and jumped off the rail. "PRINCESS!!!" the guards shouted. She didn't bother to listen, instead she let her white robe fallow her down the halls. Up ahead was two servants carrying a plate with food. "So tonight's the royal ball eh?" one of them asked. "Yes…puff…we must get these to Master Quina right away, must start on the fest, puff, as soon as possible." The second one answered trying to keep his balance as much as possible. "AAAHHH WATCH OUT!!!" The first one then shouted as he heard footsteps and looked over to see the girl in white rushing their way. "AAAHHH!!! PRINCESS!!!" the second one shouted and froze. "Good morning!!" She shouted and jumped over the plate grabbing an apple while she's at it. She jumped off the railing and swung down the ceiling lights. "Hhahaha!!" She laughed as she landed, and rushed off again. "_Yes, I'm almost out of here!!_" she thought as she was about to reach the front gate. She ran and ran, feeling the door almost at reach, until…

"Ahem…" she stopped in her tracks and looked up to a man in a red coat, reading off a book. "You know, back in my days, girls wore dresses, especially princesses.  Oh, they were very acute, and learned how to maintain many great things!! And overcome many obstacles." he said still reading his book. The girl rolled her eyes. "Back in your days? I thought you were only…20 or so…." She smirked.  He acknowledged her and looked down at her through his small little glasses.  "Good Morning Professor Lar." She smiled. "Trying to escape again I see." He continued to read his book.  "Oh escape? Who said anything about escaping?" She tuck her hands behind her back. "A-huh…and how am I going to believe that? Come on now, off to the library, we must continue on today's lesson." He said. "Awww Professor!!! It's been what? 2 months...I've put all my time into studying. I want a break. Besides, I've done some extra studying, test me if you must, I'll show you that I've got more mind set into my knowledge rather then this, so call 'escaping' you speak of." She looked over at him. A smile appeared on his face and he shook his head. "Come now Princess Vanda, we have much to learn. Besides, don't want to keep Orva waiting." He said, and as if it was on cue, the doors opened and in came two knights dragging in a young knight with them. Lar's eyes winded and smirked as he saw the dark brown haired girl. "Ah, I see…" He said. "Will you be taking it from here sir?" one of the guard asked. "Yes, thank you. Come now you two." The professor said and walked ahead to the library.  Orva looked at Vanda and smiled. "Good morning Princess." She said and kneed down. "Oh Orva, do get up, you know I would rather not have people do that." She said. "My apologies, but I'm just so use to it your high-…" but just before she could have finished she looked at Vanda's face, and the expression it held. "Right…" She got up and brushed off. "Well, it looks like you got caught too…" Orva said. "Yea…what a drag." Vanda said as the two walked to the library. "You know, I got to the gate just fine…until one of my father's men saw me." Orva said. "Maybe if you learn how to make a quieter escape…" Orva added on. Vanda shrugged. "I will try." Vanda said and pushed the door to the library. Orva gave a small laugh. "So polite, acts like a princess, yet so loud and filled with energy all the time."  She shook her head and entered the library. 

Lar leaded against one of the tables and looked up at the two teenage girls. "Alright…now that we're all here, today, I will be testing you on the history of Alexandria." Lar said and continued on with his introduction. Vanda sighed and her eyes wandered off, and out the window, viewing the garden that was just outside.  She sighed and looked over at Orva who did her best to pay attention. "_I wonder what it's like outside…of here…"_ she thought and sighed. _"So many times have Orva told me of the outside world…so many times have I dream…I hate it…"_  She thought again.  Orva was the daughter of Steiner and Beatrix, and was very much like an older sister to Vanda. They are best friends, even if Orva is 2 years older. Orva's job is to protect Vanda.  "So, Princess, are you ready?" Lar then asked. Vanda then snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face him. "Whatever." She replied.

"Good…1st question Princess, at what age Queen Garnet became Queen?" he asked.

"16…next." 

"At what age did she get married?" 

"17…"

"To whom did she marry?" 

At this question, it started to get on to Vanda's nerves.  "Professor, are you testing me on the history of this kingdom, or are you testing me on the history of my mother?" Vanda asked and glared at him.  Lar looked up, but before he could have said a word, the door opened and in came a solider of the Pluto Knights. He kneed down before the 3 people in the room. "Sir, I am sorry to bother, but I have argent words from thy Queen that the Princess is to report to see your highness at this hour. Lady Orva is to escort her."  He said saluting after Lar gave him a nod. He then rushed outside and went back to his duty. Vanda then looked up to her professor and smirked. "See ya Professor!!"  She then jumped out of her desk and rushed towards the door. "Wait now!! That's not how a princess should speak!!" Lar shouted, but it was too late, Vanda had already left the room. He then looked over to Orva who flicked her hair back. "Hahaha, you should know her by now Professor." She then bowed to him and rushed off. Lar shook his head. "That girl will never change…" he smiled and went through the books in the library. 

Vanda walked down the hallways and started up stairs with Orva close behind. "I wonder what my mother and father want…I have not seen nor talk to them in weeks…"  she asked no one in particular. "Maybe they just miss you…" Orva suggested as she stayed close to Vanda in case of any accidents that might go wrong. The Alexandria Castle had grown over the years too, and there have been reports of crocks wandering around the area.  When they reached the Royal Hall, all of the soldiers kneed down as she walked down. She ignored them and rushed down to the door ahead of her. "I'll stand outside, you go ahead." Orva said. "Thank you Orva." Vanda said then entered the doors. Inside the golden room, on a huge throne is where her mother and father sat. She looked around at the Royal Crest that has been in her family for a long time, she walked up the red and golden path and knee down to her mother and father. "Good Morning my King and Queen." Vanda look down at the carpet not looking up to her parents until they allowed her to. "Oh my daughter Vanda, please do get up, don't be so formal around…" Garnet said and opened her arms. Vanda got up and looked at her mother, and see the pre-tears forming in her eyes. She rushed up to her and jumped into her mother's arms. Zidane smiled as he saw the two females of his life embraced each other. "Hey…what about me??" He then whine. "Hey pops!" Vanda then got off Garnet and just stood there crossing her arms, staring at Zidane. Zidane dropped his mouth. "Wha??" was the expression he had on his face. Vanda then giggled and hugged Zidane. "Hey ya Father, I was just kidding." She said and letting go. Garnet and himself both smiled as they saw their daughter before them. "So how long has it been? A month?" Garnet then asked. "I guess so, wow, looks like you've grown. Have you been able to manage without us?" Zidane asked. "…I-…"  She was about to said but then quickly said something else, "Don't worry about me, I'm grown up. I'm 14, I can handle it on my own. Besides, Orva is always there for me too." She said and gave a reassuring smile.  Zidane nodded and fixed his crown. It kept on sliding off his head though. "Oh, forget this thing." He said and placed it on the red pillow right next to his throne. He never did liked to wear it anyways. "Actually father, it's not a 'thing' more like a symbol of your leadership." Vanda pointed out. Zidane sighed and smiled at her. "I guess you're right, but your mother is the one that's ruling it all." He then kissed Garnet on the cheeks. Garnet blushed a bit. Vanda rolled her eyes. "Well guess you are learning after all…" Garnet trailed off.  "Oh yes mother!! I have!! I mean, all of the books I've been reading since I was little, and all that Professor Lar has taught me…wow!! It's so cool!! The worlds those books takes me, oh how I wish to see them!!" She started to go on and on with everything she have learned. Garnet just nodded and smile, yet in her eyes Zidane could see the fear she had, then slowly reached over and placed his hand on top of her's. "I guess…I just want to see the world…" Vanda finished. Garnet tired her best to smile, and not forum tears in her eyes. "Someday, I would want to take an airship, and fly around this world of our's"  she said lowering her voice into an almost soft whisper. "Someday…" she finished with her head on her heart and turned around to face her parents. Garnet nodded gently and Zidane just smiled. Vanda smiled back and then looked out the window. "_Yea…someday…_" She  thought again as she saw the birds flying off into the sky. "Oh!!" She then realized she was suppose to meet up with Orva. "I have to go! I'm sorry mother and father, but I have to make haste!! I'll see you later!!" She then kneed down once last the time and rushed out the doors.  A while after she left, Garnet looked over to Zidane. "She wants to see the world outside of Alexandria so bad…" Garnet sighed. Zidane rubbed her hands with a concern look in his eyes.  "We'll need to let her go sometime Dagger…I mean, if she doesn't…she'll live a life of misery…"  Zidane said and sighed. "I want her to be happy…but I want to protect her…always." Garnet said. "No…you can't protect her always Dagger. Listen to me, you should know this by now too. Remember? It was hard for you wasn't it? Discovering the truth…I mean, you've always concentrated on becoming a queen and all…but after you saw the world…it changed didn't it?" He asked. "Yea, I know but…what happened when she was 3…I cannot forget." She said. "Hey, hey…don't worry about it alright? It wouldn't happen again, I'll make sure it wouldn't. I don't want her or you to suffer? I'll protect her and you too alright Dagger?" He then embraced her, and they just sat there like that.

*****************************************************************************************

So what happened when Vanda was 3? What's else is going to happen? Well stick around and find out. End of chapter 1.

*****************************************************************************************


	2. Brushing Blades, new Daggers

**Royal Tail, Chapter 2:  Brushing Blades, new Daggers**

**Author's Note:** Well I don't know what to said. Chapter one was just a quick write I guess, due to the fact that I had my story idea right on the top of my head then I just had to write down everything quickly. Well enjoy chapter 2.

*****************************************************************************************

            Vanda rushed down the hallways again and rushed through the front gates before anyone could have said anything. She ran all the way down the stone path and made a turn left, and ran down the grassy area. She then jumped over one of the bushes and landed in the secret garden. She looked around to see no Orva. "Huh…strange…we agreed to meet h-…" but before she could have finished, her senses mashed together and she turned around and grabbed the blade of Orva's sword, clasping her hands together on it. "Ha, nice try." She then said.  "Looks like you've gotten to be the master now…on guard!!" Orva said tossing her a sword. She did a front flip in the air and caught it in her hands. "Ooo, nice catch...shall we?"  Orva asked and got into her position, as Vanda did the same. "Let our swords dance!!" Vanda said and started to fence with her friend.  The two were very good swords dullest, being taught from the best of course which would be Lady Beatrix. Orva started to back into Vanda causing her to move backwards and lend into the bushes. "Ah-HA!!" Orva shouted as she jab her sword into Vanda, but to her surprise Vanda ducked and crawled behind her, putting her into a lock. "Ah-ha what?" She mocked Orva. "Heh…" Orva then forced her whole body up and over Vanda's shoulder grabbing her sword out of the bushes at the same time. Vanda quickly turned around and blocked her next attack, with their swords clinging together they glared each other in the eye. Vanda smirked at her older-sister figure as Orva looked a bit down on her due to the fact she was a bit shorter. "Give it up…" Orva suggested. Vanda laughed. "Don't joke around…you'll loose your CONCERTRATION!!" and with that Vanda pushed Orva and started to rush her sword at her. Orva then blocked each move like she has always done. Vanda then banged her sword on to the blade of her best friend. 

"HEY!! STOP THERE!!" a male voice called from behind them. "Crap!" Vanda said and turned around to see who it was. "My princess…" the black mage then kneed down. "Oh, Sir Vivi!! Please get up!!" Vanda said a bit shocked that someone has entered their secret garden. "Thank you Princess…" he said and got up, brushing himself off. Vivi hadn't changed much, but only grew a bit taller then he was years ago.  

              
            "Now, what might you two think you're doing?" he asked.

            "Practicing…" Orva said.

            "For what now?" 

            "Hmmm…actually, we don't know." Orva responded.

            "What?!! You two could have killed each other, with such a battle."

            "Oh, Sir Vivi, we know better then that." 

            "B-but, what would the Queen said when she hears about this?"

            "Sir Vivi, the Queen will not find out about this actually…" Vanda then cut in. 

            "W-wha?" He asked.

            "Sir Vivi, I beg of you, please don't tell my mother…" She said.

            "But she has forbid you to even be playing with blades…"  

            "Yea, well Vivi, I'm allowing her to…" another voice said from a distance.

            "Huh?" The three turned around to see the blonde hair king walking throws them. 

"Zidane!! I-I mean Your Highness…" Vivi said and kneed down. "Father…" Vanda then kneed down along with Orva. "Oh you guys, please get up…I am not much of a king…just a man who has fallen in-love with a Queen…" he said.  And with that they all did. Vivi looked at Zidane and saw his carefree face, something that hasn't changed in the last years. "Vivi…" Zidane then spoke and put his hand on to Vivi's shoulder. "It's good to see you." He added on and embraced the mage who was still shorter then he was. "Yea, it's good to see you too Zidane…" Vivi said. Zidane let go. "So what's all this commotion I hear while taking a stroll down the west wing garden?"  he then asked. "W-well…ummm…" Vivi started. "Errr…nothing father…absolutely nothing…" Vanda said and slowly walked to where the swords were to cover them him. Orva saw this and helped her by moving closer to them also. "Hmm…what's this?" Zidane then jumped over the two girls and discovers the blade. Orva's eyes widen and she instantly dropped to her knee.  "I'm sorry my King, it was all my fault!!! I just wanted to teach Vanda some moves that my father taught me…please, don't-", "Oh Orva!! Please get up!! I'm not mad…I'm actually pretty glad…" He said laughing. "Wha??!!"  Vanda and Orva said in disbelief.  Zidane gave them a soft smile and walked up to Vanda. "My daughter…" he said rubbing her cheeks. "You've grown so much, you know, I've seen you practice with Orva from the tower above…you've gone to be powerful." Zidane said. "I must thank this young girl here…" he pointed out to Orva. "Thank you for teaching my daughter…" He said. "Your highness…" Orva bowed.  "As for you…here." He then handed her his pair of daggers. "Whoa…" Vanda touched the blade. "Have it…" He told her, and at these words, Vanda looked up to him with her eyes widen. "What? Are you serious??" She asked her father. Zidane nodded. "B-but, I've never used daggers…I mean…Thank you father…" She said and bowed to him. Zidane nodded. "Don't worry about it, it's like a sword, only with two blades…" He explained. "Z-Zidane, aren't those the same daggers you used on our journey?" Vivi asked. Zidane nodded. "WOHA! YOU GUYS WENT ON A JOURNEY?!! THAT IS SO COOL!!!" Vanda exclaimed. Orva giggled at her friend's reaction, knowing that Vanda have not been anywhere around the world, only here and there around Alexandria.  "Dad!! You never told me about your journey!!!" Vanda exclaimed once again. Zidane widen his eyes and looked at her with a smile. "You've never called me 'dad' before…" he said. "Whops!! I mean! I mean!! Father!!" She said remembering that she has to act well-mannered. "No, no it's fine, just don't call me 'dad' in front of your mother…" He said and flicked one of his bangs out of his eyes and looked at the clock over to the tower. "Tell you want, I'll teach you how to use these daggers one of these days, just remember not to tell your mother." He said. "Promise?" He asked her. Vanda was so excited she didn't even think about how her mother would feel if she learned that she was learning how to use weapons. "Promise." She said. "Alright then, come now Vivi, we shall dine!!" Zidane said as he leaded Vivi into the castle. "You girls better be joining us soon." He shouted back. "Don't worry!! We will!!" Vanda said as she watched her father and Vivi left.  "So, our garden is not really a secret any more eh?" Orva asked. Vanda sighed. "I guess not…we could always train in the forest so near…" she suggested. "You know, it's forbidden for a reason…now come along 'Princess' time for lunch!" Orva started to walk out of the garden with her head high and not waiting for Vanda. "Hey!! THAT'S PRINCESS TO YOU!!" Vanda giggled and rushed to catch up.  

*****************************************************************************************

A bit short if I do say so myself. I guess I just wanted to get it done. Well I'll be waiting for your reviews if you would like to post one, or just whatever. Thank you to _Cat of the Froggy_ for reviewing!!! ^_^

*****************************************************************************************


	3. Happy Nights gone into Sorrow

**Royal Tail, Chapter 3: Happy Nights gone into Sorrow**

**Author's Note: **I have nothing to say, but thank you to those who has been reading and thank you to those who have been reading. It really does help. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

*****************************************************************************************

            "Garnet!! Queen Garnet!!" a voiced called out. The Queen turned around to see the purple hair girl rushing her way. "Garnet!! It's so good to see you!!" Eiko said as she embraced Garnet. "Good after noon Eiko, how was your trip here?" Garnet asked as she pulled away from the hug. "It was pretty cool, look who I brought along…" She said and as if it was on cue, a bunch of moogles stepped out from behind her. "Oh!! The moogles!!" Garnet exclaimed as she saw them. "Greetings Kupo, my  Queen…" one of them said. "Hello to you too!" Garnet smiled. "Kupo, we hope it wouldn't be a bother to have us here…kupo!" another one said. "No, no it's no trouble at all!" Garnet gave a reassuring smile. The moogles nodded. "Well, are you nervous? Tonight's the royal ball again…" Eiko started. Garnet eyes wandered a bit before she answered. "Why would I be?" She asked. Eiko shrugged and had her hands behind her back rubbing her toes into the ground. "I dunno, just wondering…" She said. After a weird moment of silence, Eiko finally spoke up again. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the ball, I'll catch you later my Queen!!" Eiko then bowed and rushed off. Garnet shook her head and smiled. "Looks like she hasn't changed…" Garnet said and with a deep sigh she held up her long, white dress and walked up the steps. She then went outside and sat there looking out at her kingdom. The sky was turning dark, and she could see the kingdom slowly starting to light up with the new lamps on the streets and in every house. Most of these house though will be dark tonight, for there will be many guests here tonight at the kingdom, to celebrate the day Garnet had stepped up and ruled over Alexandria. "What has it been?" She asked herself. "14 years now?" she still remembered the first day she came back to Alexandria…without Zidane. It was hard at first, and harder without Zidane by her side. She was so worried about him. 3 months later he has shown up again. Her hair had grew out again. When he entered the kingdom once again, she rushed down into the town area and jumped into his arms. Garnet smiled at the memories. From that day on, Zidane had promised her to protect her no matter what. She took a deep sigh as she sat there with nothing much to do. She looked off into the sun that was now half way behind the hills and got up. She then made way back to her cambers to dress for the grand night.

Vanda looked out of her window. She sighed as she saw the guests that were starting to arrived down below. She was in her white dress. As much as she hates dresses, this wasn't so bad. She laid back down on to her bed and waited, until someone knocked on her door. "Princess?" Orva's voice rang through. "Yes, come in." Vanda said. The door then opened and in stepped Orva in her best dress. Orva came in to see Vanda almost half asleep on her bed. "Oh Vanda, do get up!!" Orva complained and sat on the edge of the black covers sheets.  "Leave me alone, I do not wish to see any of those people tonight." She said and grabbed one of her pillow. She softly wracked Orva with it.  Orva giggle. "Come now, it's to make your mother happy, now come. We have to make haste, the all the guests are all almost here." Orva said and grabbed Vanda's hand, yanking her out of the bed.  "Alright, Alright I'm coming…" She said and allowed Orva to drag her out of her room, and into the hall. They were now in the main hall, but before they could have gone downstairs, Vanda stopped. "Wait!" She said and rushed forward. "Hey? Where are you going? The ballroom's this way!! Princess!!" Orva then ran after her, and out on to the balcony where the outside throe was.  She leaded against the railing and looked down below to see many people coming. "Great…" She said and stepped back. Orva finally caught up to her. "What's the rush?" She asked. "Nothing…" Vanda answered and spun around to give her friend a reassuring smile. "Well come now, the Queen will surely get mad if you don't show up by this point."  Orva said, and the two rushed off to the grand ball room. 

The ballroom was filled with people all around the world, Garnet had surely made lots of friends on her journey before. All of the guests were, there, including Regent Cid, and his wife. Fyera linked arms with Amarant. Who would have thought those two would get together? Beatrix had linked arms with Steiner as they talked to Fyera and Amarant. Quina was in the kitchen, making sure all of his workers are doing that they are suppose to be doing. Being head chief is a lot of work. Eiko was there, socializing with Vivi, and the two seemed to be laughing and joking around playfully. Garnet looked around. "_Where might she be?_" Garnet asked herself as she went around greeting the guests on Zidane's arm. "Is something the matter my Queen?" the man whom they were socializing with asked. "Oh, my apologies, I was just looking around." She answered. The announcer then blew his horn, and the whole ball stopped to face him. "Princess Vanda til Alexandors is now arrived." He announced and stepped aside. All of the guards bowed down on the steps as she walked in with Orva right behind her. The whole ball applauded as she stood there at the top of the steps. "See, I told you not to worry about it…" Zidane whispered in Garnet's ear.  Garnet's heart felt relaxed as she put on her best smile. Vanda smiled at the top of the step, and then held up her rest so she could walk down the steps. Orva fallowed her each way, in case she were to trip. When they reached the bottom, a blonde hair boy appeared.  He looked at Vanda with sly eyes. Vanda just stood there, as he walked over and bowed down to her. "Princess…" He then got up and took her hand. To her surprise, he kissed it. Vanda was kind of shocked for she did not move, she has never been in a situation like this before. Orva wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do either. He then looked up from her hand and looked at her. "My apologies, I should introduce myself…" He said with a smirk on his face. "I am Vlad, Prince Vlad." He said with much arrogant in his voice. Vanda just cocked an eyebrow, but then again had to smile. "Nice meeting you Sir Vlad." She said. He held up her hands which, and looked at her. "May I have a dance?" He asked. Vanda didn't know what to do! Some random guy just asked her to dance, and she found him pretty weird. Orva saw this in her eyes and quickly rushed up to Vanda's side. She then kneed down not caring if her dress got dirty. "Princess Vanda, the Queen has asked for your present." Orva lied. Vanda looked at her as Orva winked. "Oh yes, I will be on my way. I'm sorry Sir Vlad, I must take my leave of you." She said. "Well, until we meet again…" He kissed her hand one last time and bowed. Vanda then walked with Orva. "Thanks a lot!!" Vanda said with a, "_that was close_" expression on her face. Orva smiled. "What are friends for?" She said. "Hmmm…for eating!!" Vanda joked. "Err…now you're just sounding like Master Quina!!" the two then busted into laughter. "Well as long as I'm here, I mind as well pay a visit to my mother and father…" Vanda said. Orva nodded, and was about to fallow her. "Orva, wait…why don't you go talk to your mother and father too…I mean, you don't have to fallow me around all the time. I'm sure you miss them." Vanda stopped her. Orva was close to tears. "Thank you…" She said. "Well what are friends for?" Vanda asked. "I'll see you later then." Vanda added on. Orva nodded then rushed off to where Beatrix and Steiner was standing. 

Vanda walked alone, to where her mother and father was. Many people have bowed as she passed, she wishes they don't. "My Queen, My King…" she said and bowed down to her. "My daughter, please do get up."  Garnet said. Vanda did and looked at her parents. "Where is Orva?" Garnet then asked. "Oh, I gave her the night off…I guess…She needs to spend time with Sir Steiner and Lady Beatrix too…I mean, she needs to spend time with her parents too…" Vanda shook her head. Zidane and Garnet smiled. "That's very kind of you." Zidane said. Vanda nodded. "You look lovely tonight." Garnet commented. "Err…thanks mother…" Vanda didn't like the dress at all, but manage to smile just because she was in front of her mother. Zidane gave a small chuckle. "Aren't you happy this is only once a year?" Zidane asked her. Vanda nodded happily. "Hey!!" Garnet cut in. The family laughed. "I'm just kidding honey." Zidane gave her a reassuring smile. Garnet nodded. "Well look it here…" Zidane said and pointed out Vlad. "What is it father?" Vanda asked. "Young Prince Vlad seems to be looking this way…" Zidane smiled at Garnet. Vanda rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I have already met the young man…I do not fancy him." Vanda answered straightforward. "Oh give him a chance, I'm sure everyone deserve one." Zidane smiled. Vanda rolled her eyes once again. "He's too cocky, besides, I'm not ready for anything of that sort yet." She answered. Garnet laughed and so did Zidane. They both knew that Vanda will make good choices when it comes to her love life, so they're just fine with everything. Later on, Vanda's Great Uncle joined in with the conversation, causing Vanda to depart from her parents. She wandered around the ballroom, making small talk with whoever approached her.  She received compliments from those who passed her. "Greetings Princess…" a voice said. She turned around to see no one. "Kupo…" she looked down to see Eiko's moogle kneeing down to her. She smiled. "Nice to see you guys again, please get up!!" She was so happy to see them. As a kid she remembers Eiko bring them over with her. They would always play with her and Orva and taught Vanda a few things about the world. "Kupo! It's so nice to see you too Princess kupo!" one of the moogles exclaimed. Vanda then kneed down to their level and hugged them in a group hug. She then got up to see Eiko coming her way with Vivi behind her. She crusty to them. "Lady Eiko, Sir Vivi…" She greeted. The of course bowed down to her.  They then got up and Eiko looked at Vanda. "You have grown so much Vanda…" Eiko said and embraced her.  Looks like Eiko hasn't grew much, for she is the same side as Vanda. Eiko has always looked at Vanda as a little sister, or a niece. So did Vivi. Eiko and Vivi are always out to protect her too.  "Not really…" Vanda said and looked away for a second. Her head just started to ache badly. She put one of her gloved hands on to her head and concentrated on something else. "Are you okay?" Vivi asked quiet concerned. "Yea I-I'm…" But before she could have finish she slowly started to fall out of it. Orva seeing this from across the ballroom, rushed up to where she was and held her in her arms. "Princess!!" Steiner said as she rushed up to them also along with Beatrix on his side. Beatrix suspected something and kneed down to Vanda. She placed her hand on her lower back, and gasped. "_He's here…"_ she thought. "Orva! Get the Princess to her camber immediately!!" Beatrix order. Steiner gasped finally realizing what as going on. Orva knew she couldn't ask questions, and with that she picked up Vanda in her arms and rushed off.

Garnet glazed over, and her eyes filled with worries as she watched, she was about to walk over to ask questions, but then a sudden chill went through the air. A type of chill that felt so dark, and so hated. The lights went dim in the ballroom, causing everyone to gasp and worry. Zidane then went over and held on to Garnet, to protect her. Beatrix and Steiner surrounded the Queen and King. Flashes of the past has rushed through Garnet's mind in an instead, and she buried herself into Zidane's chest. The huge double doors then opened, and in came a familiar face. All of the windows then popped open, and the cretins flew in the mid breeze. His dark, black cloth flew off reveling the black armor underneath it. There was a crust in the middle of his armor, shaped like an eyeball. It looked so real. The guests all stepped back and let the mystery, scary looking man through. Beatirx and Steiner glared at the man, with much rage in their eyes. Zidane glared at him with flashes of the past going through his mind, and is ready to jump out to protect his Queen at any time. "_No…it can't be…_" Garnet thought as she held her hand on to her heart once again, facing her fear. He approached her, as all the eyes laid on to her. He smirked at Beatrix and Steriner who was in his way. They glared at him with hate. "Get out of the way."  He ordered. They didn't, they held their position and their swords at him. "Fine…you'll just have it the hard way." He said again, and pulled up his hand. All of a sudden, the two knights were lifted into the air and was flung across the room. People gasped, and their soldiers came down to help them.  Now, the only person left to protect Garnet was Zidane. He held her close. The man smirked a wicket smirk. "Well isn't it the man who cut off my hand years ago…" he said and held up the gloved shape hand. "Well…now you'll pay…" he pulled up his hand and flung him across the room also. Garnet now faced the dark man walking closer to her. "My Queen…" he kneed down and took her hand to place a kiss on it. Garnet pulled away in disgust.  "Egeslic Bronson…"  she said. He chuckled. "I'm surprised you still remember my name…" he said and laughed again. What an evil laugh, it could have killed a plant. "What do you want?" Garnet asked with much anger in her voice. He laughed again. "I see, getting right to the point…" He said and picked up a glass off the near by table. He drank the wine and smashed the glass on to the floor. Garnet gasped. Zidane seeing this quickly rushed throws her, only to be picked up by an invisible hand and toss across the room again. "Not this time monkey boy!" He gave another evil laugh. Zidane shook his head and regain his thinking. He grinned his teeth as he watched, and promised only to jump in if Egeslic decide to touch his wife. Egeslic then looked back at Garnet. "Pity isn't it? Your King can't even protect you…"  he said again and looked around. "Where is _she_?"  he finally spoken on what he was actually coming for. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Garnet answered. With this he slammed his fist down on to the table. "Don't take me for a fool. You know who I'm talking about…now where is she?!" He demanded again. "She's…she's…dead." Garnet lied. "Impossible!! I sensed her when I got here…" he shouted. He glared around the room. "Her sense is faint…yet it's there…" he said again. "You stay away from her Egeslic!!" Zidane shouted. "Peft…she is the key to…", "NO SHE ISN'T!!" Garnet shouted. "Soon, you'll be mine too…my Queen…" He laughed again. Garnet looked away in disgest. "The time is…NOW!!" all of a sudden a huge fireball hit the room. The whole ballroom screamed. Many monster like men came in and started to reck the place. Beatrix hopped in front of Garnet protecting her. "What shall I do??" Beatrix asked as she knocked one of the monster men away with her powerful attacks. Garnet's mind was in a haze. "No…not again…" She thought as she saw her kingdom, once again being destroy. Zidane, with his engery still left in him, rushed up to Garnet and held her. "Beatrix, take care of her! I must go find my daughter!!" Zidane shouted and jumped off. Beatrix fought off anything the came their way.

Up in Vanda's room, she laid there on her bed slowly recovering from her faint. Orva sat there next to her. She has changed Vanda out of her dress and into more moveable clothes, she has also changed too. Orva heard a crash and in an instead got up. She looked outside the window to see the castle burning. "WHAT?!!" She exclaimed, then heard a beam sound coming behind her. As she turned she saw Vanda's body being left into the air, with a blue light surrounding her. "PRINCESS!!" Orva shouted and went over to catch her, but before she did, a stronger light flashed blinding her, and knocking her over to the wall. Orva held her gloved hands up, and shadowed her eyes in hopes to see better. She saw Vanda being lifted, and many light lights entering her. It swirled around and after a while it was done. Vanda slowly awoken and looked over at Orva, and at the moment Zidane came into the door. "YOUR HIGHNESS!!" Orva shouted. "No time!! Hurry!! We must hurry!!" he shouted. "Grab your weapons!! Come now!!" He said then dragged Vanda, and Orva's hands out the door. They went into the his room, and he pulled one of the candle stick. To their surprise, it opened up a secret passage way. Zidane then looked at his daughter who looked at him confused. "Vanda…" He said and hugged her. "There's no time, you and Orva must take this passage way down to escape. Don't worry about anything, you guys will be safe. I have a few buddies of mine not far from here. Remember Uncle Blank? Well he'll be wandering around somewhere in Lindblum. Now go!! I promise we'll see each other soon!" He said and pushed Vanda and Orva to the stair cased. "Orva! Take this!" He said and handed her a bag with a few healing supplies. "And Vanda, just remember that your mother and I always love you. Now go!! It's your chance to see the world! Go!" Vanda was speechless, and many questions ran through her mind, but looking at her father's eyes, she knew they didn't have time. She then nodded and rushed down the stairs with Orva. 

As they rushed down, they heard footsteps, not just their own, but something was coming up. "What the heck is going on?!!" Vanda questioned as she now jumped from steps to steps, making it faster to go down. "I don't know!! But keep running!!" Orva shouted, but when they reached half way, a few monsters blocked their way. "WHAT?!! HOW DID THESE GET IN HERE?!!" Vanda exclaimed. "Hm…" Orva then drew her sword. "We must fight!!" she said. Vanda then drew her daggers and slashes through the dark monsters. Orva did the same. They cleared them enough so they had room to get through, they were about to reach the bottom when another group of monsters came up.  "SHIT!! THERE'S TOO MANY!!" Orva shouted and held up her swords to defend her and Vanda. Vanda looked around and saw the room in the center of the circler stair ways. "Orva come on!!" Vanda then grabbed Orva's hand and the two swung to the bottom. They landed on their feet, and broke through the doors.  They could see that the knights who were guarding the door has been killed. No time to stop and help though. Orva and Vanda broke into the streets of Alexandria. People were running an screaming everywhere. Houses were on fire, there was wounded men and women on the streets. There were a few children crying out alone, and then it struck Vanda. "_Is this what fear feels like?"_ Vanda thought as she ran along the side of Orva. They were close to running out of the kingdom with flying dragons came after them. "WHAT THE HELL?!!" Orva shouted once again, as she stopped. Vanda stopped also. She held her daggers in her hands, ready to attack any time. "Great…" Vanda thought and glared at the dragons in their way. They all combined and became one huge powerful dragon. "WHAT THE FREAK!!??" Orva shouted again. The dragon then blew out a breath of fire. Vanda and Orva jumped out of the way, or else they would have turned into ashes. "There's no use!!" Vanda shouted. All of a sudden, out of no where, a team of Chocobos rushed in. A young boy sat on one and rushed in. "PRINCESS!!!" He shouted. _"Oh crap, it's that Vlad guy…"_ Vanda thought. "GET ON!!" He held out his hand as he passed by her. To his surprised though, Vanda didn't take his hand, but jumped on to another Chocobo. Orva hopped on one of them and the three escaped the kingdom. Vanda looked back one last time to the home she has knew all of her life, it was burning, and was on fire. The yellow, orange and red mixed together, and all she could have done was ride. 

*****************************************************************************************

There's not a great number of people reading this story, but I don't care ^_^. Thanks to all those who are reading, it'll be nice to have a few reviews, but it's all good ^_^.  Thank you again!!! 

*****************************************************************************************


	4. A New World

**Royal Tail: Chapter 4: A ****New World******

**Author's Note: ** Yup, I'm still writing *laughs*. Some people would have given up by now, with no reviews ya? It's okay, as long as you have a story to tell, you're faith is alive I guess. Again, thanks to anyone who's read the story out there. And thank you to those who have reviewed ^_^. Oh yea, my friend read my story the other day, and then asked me "Why is it called 'Royal Tail', shouldn't it be tale instead?" nope, I meant to do that. You'll see soon. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. 

*****************************************************************************************

Vanda lifted her head from the soft soil beneath her. _"When have I fallen asleep?"_ She asked herself and slowly pushed herself off the ground. She shook her head and saw that she was sleeping underneath a tree. There was a dying fire that was going out soon, as the sun was about to go up from behind the mountains.  She felt her head, as flashes of the events that happened last night went through her head. "_What happened?"_  she asked. She remembered bright lights, fire.  Black monsters entering her kingdom. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard footsteps coming up to her. She looked up to find Vlad standing before her. He smiled and kneed down to her level, and handed her a cup of water. "Here, drink some."  He said and handed her the wooden cup. She stared at him, making sure he's not going to do anything to her, then took the drink from his hand. "Thank you…" She said in a soft whisper. He nodded and got back up. "You know, you fell asleep on your chocobo…" He said as he took a twig to feed the fire. He added more firewood to the hungry fire. "Luckily you didn't fall off…" he added on. He was in the same outfit as last night, a formal outfit. "You almost did though…if it weren't for me…" He said. "Ahem!! You mean it if it weren't for me!!!" Vanda turned around to see Orva coming up with fresh fish all tied up on a string. "…what she said…" Vlad then added on and coughed. Orva rolled her eyes, and handed Vlad the fishes. "Well since you were too scared to help me catch them, the least you can do is poke them on a stick so we can fry them and eat!" Orva dropped the fishes on his lap. He made a sound that sounded like "EWWWW!!" and he made a face. "OH MAN IT SMELLS!!" He shouted and picked one up by it's tail using his fingertips. "Oh you gotta be kidding!!" Orva shouted with her hands on her hips. "And you call yourself a 'Prince'?" Orva said with an angry face on.  "Hmph! Princes don't really do these kind of…well things." He said and removed the fishes slowly off his lap and on to the near by blanket. "Well…if you ask me, Princesses are better, isn't that right Princess?" Orva asked. Vanda laughed and gave a slight nod. Vlad made a face. "How so?" He then asked. "Well unlike you…" She picked up the fish and started to clean it. "I'm not afraid to get dirty." Vanda then placed the fish leading against the fire, frying it, and took another fish and did the same. The Prince sat there and watched, shuddering as she picked up the 'thing'. "There, now we'll have food." Vanda said and whipped her hands off on the piece of cloth near. He stared in disgust. "How do you manage? You're a princess!!" He said and held his legs closed to himself. Vanda looked over to Orva and she rolled her eyes. Vanda then got up and watched as the sun got up behind the mountains. 

 "How far do we have til' Lindblum?" Vanda turned around to ask the two. "Ah-Ha! Not far!" Vlad shouted. "How far is 'not far'"?" Orva asked. "Oh just trust me, Lindblum is my home alright?" He said. "WHAT?!! YOU'RE GREAT UNCLE CID'S SON OR SOMETHING?!!!"  Vanda exclaimed. Vlad shook his head. "I am my father's, Cid's son."  He explained. "So you're Uncle Cid the 2nd's son." Vanda said. Vlad nodded. "Creepy. That would make you almost like a cousin to me…since our family is close…" Vanda said and remember how he kissed her hand and all. She shuddered. "Well, at least we're not blood related." He said. Orva then kneed down and grabbed one of the fish sticks. She handed one to Vanda. "Eat up, we have a while to go." She said. Vanda have never really eaten anything like this before, the only time she has eaten something close to this, was when Quina made fry frog legs. It wasn't that bad actually. Orva started to chow down. Vanda ate it slowly, like a princess, she then looked up and over to Vlad who were staring at them as if they were aliens from other planets. "Okay! So you can round up a bunch of Chocobos, then risk your life to save the both of us from those dragons, you're sitting on soil, and you're all sweaty and dirty…yet you can't eat, nor touch something like a fish?!! What's up with that???" Vanda exclaimed. "You see…Princes are suppose to do brave things…" he started. "Oh please!! Eat up!! I don't want you passing out on our trip." She said and tossed him one of the fish sticks. Not wanting to waste food, he caught the fish and stared at it. He shuddered once again and looked up at Vanda and Orva who were eating it. He took a bite out of it, and chewed it slowly, to his surprise, it wasn't so bad after all. He just wasn't use to it though, there was something about it that separates it from the royal dishes he would eat at home. 

After they were done, they packed up and got on their Chocobos again, riding off to Lindblum. Vanda took one last look behind her. The clouds of black smoke was still in the air. "Everyone…I hope you're okay." She placed a hand on her heart and looked down. It's been hours since they rode on the rode. Their chocobos were tired, well at least Vanda noticed. Her chocobo was moving slower and slower and it seemed very tired. "Guys, maybe we should take a break." She suggested. "Why? We're almost there…" Vlad said. "Actually, no, it'll take about 3 more hours to get there, according to my map." Orva pointed out. "Fine, whatever." Vlad crossed his arms and looked the other way. Orva sighed and rolled her eyes. Vanda then hopped off her Chocobo and looked at it.  "Are you okay?" She asked it and checked it's eyes and all. Orva and Vlad looked back and stared at her, not knowing what she was doing. "I think it's dehydrated." She then turned around and said. "Orva, is there a stream near here?"  Vanda asked looking very concern. Orva has never seen her look worried, the only times she has seen her look worried was when she sees someone hurt, or is really stressed out about something. But for a chocobo? Nooo!! "Orva? Is there a stream near?" She asked again. Orva snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the map. She shook her head. "Sorry Princess, but there's no source of water around."  Orva said. "Oh…that's okay, don't say sorry." Vanda said then looked around once again. She then looked in her bag and realizes there was something dripping. She felt it, it was coming from the piece of ice she took from the Ice Craven. "Wait!!" She thought and pulled out the chunk of ice. "What are you doing??" Vlad asked. "You took a piece of ice with you?!!" He exclaimed once he saw it. "What's your point? It could be an emergency water supply once it melts." She said and took out a wooden cup. She then took out a piece of glass and pointed it at the sun. "Psh! It's going to take a long time to turn into water." He said and nodded. Vanda ignored him. She then placed the piece of glass down. She held up her hands and a ball of fire came up. "Whoa!! She's a mage?!!" Vlad shook his head in surprise. She stared to heat up the glass, then placed it on to the ice. The water started to melt in an instead. "_Maybe that Lar is good for something."_ She chuckled to herself. After the water melt, she took off the glass and picked up the cup of water. "Open your beak." She said, and the chocobo did. She then slowly poured the water into it's mouth. After she was done she patted it's head. The chocobo jumped up with joy. "Kkkkrrwwkk!" it gave a cheerful tone. Vanda smiled. "Ready to go right?" She asked. The chocobo nodded. Orva watched her young sister like friend as she hopped back on to the Chocobo. "_She really has grown…_"  Orva thought. "Alright! Lets go!!" The chocobo then rushed off ahead of Vlad and Orva. "Hey what up!!" Orva giggled and ran up to her. "Huh? OH WAIT FOR ME!!" Vlad said and rode off again. 

The sun was almost setting once they've reached the gates of Lindblum. They entered through the Dragon Gates, and the guards bowed down. "Prince Vlad!!" One of them exclaimed and the two kneed down to him. "Where's my father?" Vlad asked. "We must see him." Vanda said. She was about to follow through with Vlad but the guards blocked her with their swords. "Halt! Who might you be??" One of them asked and with this Vlad turned around. "This is, Princess Vanda Tribal Alexandors."  Vlad announced. The guards then looked at each other and gasped, and kneed down. "I'm sorry your highness." One said. "It's okay, please just get up." Vanda said, and they did. "Thank you Princess." They said. "You may pass." As if that wasn't obvious. Vanda and Orva then started walk behind Vlad. "Great, you're going to hate it here…" Orva whispered joking. "Yea, don't rub it in." She said, and they all got on to the cart and it road down the railroad. Once they reached the stops they've hopped off. This isn't the 1st time Vanda has been through here, she remembers visiting her uncle a few times when she was little, she just never traveled that way to get there. They then got into the lift and went up. It was a silent little travel as the three went up to the royal area. No one wanted to talk. Or it just doesn't feel right to do so. Once they've reached the top, they all got off, and all walked up to the thorn's area. 

The guards bowed down to them as they walked through the doors and into the pinkish, reddish room. Up on the seat sat King Cid the 2nd. "Your highness…" All of the bowed down to him. He nodded then raised his hand up for them to get up. "My children, please get up, there's no need to be so formal…what has bring you all here?" He asked quiet worried. "Father…Alexandria…has been attacked last night at the ball…" Vlad explained. Cid's eyes shot right open. "What?!! How can this be?!!! What happened?" Cid asked now just about to jump off his seat. "We were all at the ball, the Princess here felt faint so I took her up to the camber…all I know is I heard crashes and just saw flashes until King Zidane rushed up and told us to escape. Later on, we rushed into the kingdom only to be stopped by dragons…Prince Vlad here saved us with Chocobos."  Orva added on. "I don't know what happened Father…I remember standing there with Grandfather, and then the place went dark, grandfather then told me to go round up some chocobos and escape, I just followed his orders." Vlad said. Cid sat there and listened carefully at the explanations. He then sighed and got up from his thorn. "It's going to be dark times again…" He sighed once again and walked up to a near by window, with his hands behind his back. Vanda and the rest were confused, what did he mean by '_dark times again'_ ?? "What do you mean?" Vanda asked. "Huh?" the king turned around to face Vanda. He walked up to her and then placed a hand on to her shoulder. "You'll find out soon…" He said. "As for now, we don't have much time, I'll sent some of our troops over to Alexandria, in hopes to find clues to what happened. For now, Vanda and Orva, you're welcome to stay in the guestroom." He said. "Vlad, take care of them, I'll be out now alright?" He said and messed up Vlad's hair. "Yes sir…" he responded and twitched at the same time, and with that Cid left the room, leaving the three behind, and as soon as he did, Vlad stuff his hand into his pocket and pulled out a comb, combing every single piece of  hair back into the right spot. "You gotta be kidding…" Orva had her arms crossed and staring at the so called 'Prince'. Vanda and Orva stood there and just stared as he made his hair 'prefect' again. He then realize the awkward silence and looked up. "What?!!" he demanded. "Nothing…oh just nothing…" Vanda said and left the room, followed by Orva. "Whatever…" He then slip his comb back into his pocket and went out too.

Vanda and Orva spent the rest of the day sleeping in the guestroom.  Vanda tossed and turned in the bed as she slept, dreams…no nightmares were rushing through her mind as she did her best to fight them. Flashes of memories, lights of fire. She sweated so much that it left damp marks on her pillow and sheets. She kicked off the blanket and her breath quicken. "NOOO!!" She jumped up and shouted. Orva then in an instant, awoken from her sleep and rushed up the stairs. "My Princess, are you alright?" She asked. Vanda pulled her legs closer to her, and shook her head trying to get the headache out of her head. After a while she looked up to Orva and realized she was back in reality. "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare…it wasn't real Princess…" Orva tired to comfort her. But why did the pain felt so real? Why did it feel like reality…why did it feel so familiar? Vanda looked out through the stain glass window, and realize it was still dark out. "Sshhh! Go back to sleep Princess…go back to sleep…" Orva picked up her blanket and made her lay down. She then tucked her in, and rubbed her forehead a few times. "You know…I'm not a baby…" Vanda whispered before she fell asleep again. "You know what…I don't seem to care any more…" and with that Orva went back to her own bed and slept. 

*****************************************************************************************

This is taking me a while to write. School is back in for me, so I don't know when I will have time to work on this story. After homework and all, then maybe yea, but usually when I get done with my homework, it'll be around 10 PM – 11 PM…and STAR TESTINGS and CAT 6 TESTING are coming up, so I have to get as much rest as possible. So this story might take a while, and I'm very sorry…hopefully if it's not done by the end of the school year, I'll have time to work on it over the summer, so thank you to all those who's sticking with me!! You guys rock!

*****************************************************************************************


End file.
